Can't Keep Away
by TheFallenAngel97
Summary: What if Billie hadn't died the night of his boozy birthday party...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

Bianca walked into the reception of the bed and breakfast in Southend. Looking around as she did so, she was about to ask the young receptionist if she could see what room her brother, Billie, was in when she heard shouting, laughing and music coming from a room down the corridor. Bingo.

She walked down the hall padding down the worn, once red carpet, and stopped outside the room with a gold, rusting number 6 on the door. She braced herself to shout at her little brother, who's birthday it was today, for not coming home from the army for his birthday, she was doing it more for her mum than anything else. Billie is his mums life.

She knocked on the door with her pale knuckles. Hearing the words "shhhh" and "get up man" from inside as she did so. The door eventually opened. There was Billie standing with a black vest and track suit bottoms on and holding a beer.

"Bianca?" he was shocked, the last person he thought would turn up was his big sister.

"Happy Birthday Bill" she replied in her cockney accent, with that she pushed him.

"Wha-"

"You inconsiderate selfish brat. What do you think you're playing at?" she screamed as she pushed past him into the hotel room. There was beer cans and vodka bottles dotted around the room and loads of young lads sprawled on the sofa and joking about. The room went silent as the ballsy redhead charged in, screaming at her brother.

"Bi, I tried to call mum but, wait how did you find me?" billie asked

"Matesgate! It's not a good idea to put where you're gonna be if you don't wanna come 'ome"

"But, I mean, I-I..."

"Your gonna get dressed, get your stuff and you're coming home"

Billie stood in silence.

"Well hurry up then, I ain't got all day! GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Back in Walford, Carol went outside stabbing the balloons she had put outside for her son, Billie's, birthday. She was furious he hadn't come home, and had to find out from Whitney, Bianca's step-daughter and Billie's ex girlfriend, that he was in Southend boozing it up with his army mates. Ricky, Bianca's husband, was watching Carol from inside the house when Whitney walked into the living room, joining him.

"Carol just had a right go at me for nothing!" she complained.

"Oh just leave her, if you say something you'll make things worse"

"Well can't Bianca have a word?"

"Well Bianca's gone"

"Where?"

"Straight to Southend"

"Well then why she getting narky? If Billie's coming home"

"She don't know"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because, if Bi don't manage to get him home then we don't wanna get her hopes up"

"Billie will be here"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have you met Bianca?" she said as the door slammed shut and Carol walked in. Whitney walked in the kitchen sitting down at the dining table with a cup of tea. Carol walked through and picked up the post on the table, looking through and seeing birthday card after birthday card for Billie, she threw them down on the kitchen counter and stormed over to the kettle, turning the switch on. Whitney looked at her, they never really got along and she couldn't be dealing with a moodier than usual, Carol. Whitney put her mug in the sink and grabbed her hoodie that was hanging on the banister.

"I'm going out for a bit"she shouted.

"Alright" Ricky shouted from upstairs.

She walked out of number 31 and slammed the door shut behind her, the cold eastend air rushed to her face. She didn't exactly know where she was gonna go but anywhere was better than that house with Carol stomping about. She walked through the square stopping at Arthur's bench, she decided to sit down there because she forgot her money to go to the vic and really didn't wanna go back to the house till Bianca was back. She took a seat and got lost in her own thoughts for a moment. When Billie came to the square what would they say to each other? The last time Billie was here he dumped her for some girl in the army, or as Whitney liked to call her 'action barbie' a nickname Bianca had come up with to make Whit laugh when she was trying to get over the break up. When Billie dumped her, she was heartbroken, she had waited 2 months for him to come home from training, the longest time they'd spent apart since they met, only to have him come home and end their relationship. She got all pictures of them together and threw them into a barbecue which was providing burgers for the square. Her brother, Ryan, had to fish the pictures out with tongs to stop them all setting alight. When Ryan found out why Whitney was doing this he went round and punched Billie right in the face, leading to Billie leaving the square immediately. Whitney so desperately wanted to hate Billie for hurting her but she couldn't, she still loved him. But she agreed with herself she'd play it cool with Billie when he came, act not bothered. Suddenly Whitney heard Bianca's all to familiar voice.

"10 minutes and you knock on that door with a smile and a sorry. You, me, Southend, it never happened" Whitney looked up to see her stepmother talking to Billie. Billie didn't look too happy to be given a lecture. Whitney tried not to smile, she didn't realise how much she'd missed him. She quickly looked away from them pretending not to notice them. Bianca stopped, looking at Whitney, who was staring into space, sitting on the bench. This drew Billie to look to where his sister was looking, he looked at his ex, he still really cared about her, and couldn't help but think he'd missed her. Bianca looked back round to Billie.

"Talk to her and be nice" she said walking off towards number 31.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Billie sighed and walked towards Whitney. He dropped his heavy rucksack onto the floor and smiled at her. She stared back at him.

"So how you doing?" he asked.

"Fine" she smiled. Billie exhaled loudly as he plonked himself onto the bench, looking tired.

"Aww did Bianca drag you outta your pit?" she laughed.

"No, I was well on my way back. Although she did say she found me out on Matesgate which is funny cos it's not her sort of thing" he replied, smiling accusingly. Whitney shrugged, as if innocent.

"Who were you with in Southend anyway" she said trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Friends. And not her if you wanna know"

"No" she said defensively, trying to keep the 'not caring' act up.

"Alright fine" he said just as defensively. There was a short silence before Whitney asked,

"You're still with her then?"

"Kind of" he replied looking downwards.

Whitney replied with a smile.

"What about you?" he said

"Is that any of your business?" she said cheekily.

"No, none of my business. Not anymore." He laughed. This cheeky feistiness is one of the things that drew Billie to Whitney.

"Look, we're mates yeah?" Billie asked

"Whatever" Whitney said as she walked off. She saw Peter Beale walk out of his house towards the market. Right, she thought, I've done the whole 'not caring' thing, now for phase 2 'make him jealous and curious'. Billie was smiling at her as she walked away.

"Oi Peter!" she shouted. Peter turned round to talk to Whitney.

"What you doing now? Wanna hang out?" she asked.

Peter thought this was strange considering Whiney and him never hung out just the two of them, it was usually with the e20 gang.

"Ermmm yeah sure, I was just going to college but I've got some time before I have to go back, wanna come round to mine?"

"Yeah, great" she smiled.

Peter was not the only one confused by her sudden interest in him, Billie watched them talking and smiling. Was something going on between them? No, surely not. Peter weren't Whits type. Even so, Billie felt a twinge of jealousy seeing her flirting with another guy. He picked up his rucksack and walked towards number 31, confused at what he'd just seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(At the Beales)

Whitney was sat on the sofa, as Peter walked through from the kitchen, looking towards his school books.

"If you're feeling guilty then go back to school" she said.

"No, no I'm fine, I mean I've got till 2 anyway so"

Whitney nodded, slightly narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you seeing anyone"

"Nope" He shook his head as he sat down on the table.

"Have you got over Lauren yet?" She asked.

"Lauren? Course" he said, though Whitney wasn't too convinced.

"Well I think you should ask her out again I reckon she'd say yes" Peter contemplated this. Before asking "How about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm done with men for a while" she replied. He smiled nodding. She smiled back.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I better go, don't wanna get you in trouble at college"

"Oh yeah alright, cool"

"Bye" she smiled

"Bye"

Peter Beale was sweet and everything but definitely not her type.

Back at number 31, Billie made an excuse that the army boys kidnapped him which his mum then used to defend him against Bianca. Bianca nor Billie told her that it was Bianca that got him home. They were now on the sofa, Billie had gotten his presents. Fancy aftershave from Ricky, Bianca and the kids. A special key ring with all types of contraptions, including a bottle opener from Pat. And a wallet and money from his mum.

"So we having a party then?" Billie asked

"A small one, Billie" Carol warned

"Yeah, yeah"

"I mean it!"

"Alright mum! Just family and the e20 lot"

"Great"

Whitney walked in closing the door behind her and going into the living room. Pat, Billie and Carol were sat on the sofa and Bianca was sat on one of the stalls by Pats bar.

"You up for it Whit?" Bianca asked.

"What's that?"

"Party, tonight, only a small one for Bill's birthday cos I've also managed to get all the kids staying at friends houses"

"Yeah, I'm up for it"

"Great"

"Shall I invite the e20 crew?" Whitney asked Billie.

"Yeah, was just about to text em"

"Cool, so...Fats, Mercy, Peter and Lauren will be coming anyway. It's a shame that Leon and Zsa have gone to France though" she said

"Yeah, oh well. I'll be back soon"

"Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"Out! To go and catch up with some people"

"Alright well don't be too long we haven't got that long till the party"

"Yeah I know, i'll be back with plenty of time" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Whitney had texted all the e20 gang and they were all going, which would be good. There wasn't long till the party so Whitney decided to have a shower before getting ready. As she walked out the bathroom, with a small white towel wrapped around her and her wet hair down resting on one shoulder, Billie walked down the hall towards her. He stopped in his tracks looking at her.

"What?" she said, noticing him looking.

"Err nothing" regretting more and more dumping her.

"Well excuse me then" she said as he was standing in her way.

"Oh" he stood slightly to the side. The hall was fairly narrow, so she had to push past him, so they were face to face.

"Thank you" she said, slightly flirtily and walked towards her bedroom. Billie looked back at her, looking down at her bare legs, he thought he was over Whit and their relationship was completely finished, but today he was becoming more and more unsure of this. Whitney had seen Billie looking back at her in the corner of her eye and as she closed her door she smiled.

"Yessss" she whispered victoriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

There was a knock on Whitney's door, she had got dressed and was pretty much finished getting ready.

"Come in" she said. It was Billie.

"Bianca told me to bring you a drink up, cos everyone's started drinking already" he said as he walked in. Whitney turned away from her mirror where she was finishing her makeup.

"Thanks" she said taking the drink off him. He sat down on her bed slowly.

"You look nice" he said.

"Cheers" she replied applying the finishing touches to her makeup. She looked round at him.

"Hey, we're matching!" she exclaimed noticing that her dress and his top were the exact same shade of blue.

"We must be telepathic" he replied

"Yep that's the only explanation!" she joked. They both laughed.

"Oh I got you a present, it ain't anything big but-" she carried on, passing Billie a neatly wrapped parcel.

"I'm sure it's great" he replied opening it, inside was a black t-shirt with the word 'bilie' on the front surrounded by hearts, just like the graffiti Billie had done for her in the alleyway, he'd missed the 'h' out of her name so Whitney missed one of the 'l's.

"Oh Whit, I love it!" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah course, it's amazing, thank you"

"Your welcome, just glad you like it" she smiled.

Both of them wanted to tell each other that they'd missed them but neither could bring themselves to do so. Instead Billie simply said,

"Better get downstairs sounds like people are arriving."

Everyone had turned up, including Jack, who no one expected because he was still angry at Billie for him getting shot, even though it wasn't really directly Billie's fault, but Billie had gone to see him and got things straightened out. Connor, Billie's best mate and also one of Billie's old gang turned up, apologising to Jack for what Kylie had done to him. Since everyone was in a forgiving mood, Connor and the rest of the friends that were outside were allowed to join the party. Kim had walked into the party, changed the music and was now grinding up on Fatboy.

"What can I do baby girl? She's handing out meat, meat!" he exclaimed to Mercy's disapproving looks.

"Lady GaGa" Bianca said to her mum as they were watching Kim in her bright yellow, gemmed corset, dancing with Fatboy.

"Lady gagging for it, more like" Carol laughed.

Peter had continuously tried to get with Lauren since Whitney's comment earlier. However Lauren didn't seem too keen, which Billie found highly amusing.

Conner walked up to Whitney during the party's full flow.

"You alright?" he said.

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"Yeah I'm cool, listen I don't think we really got off onto the right start but Kylie did turn into a nutter and I'm sorry for calling you a skank and everything" he said.

"Conner it's fine, it's all in the past. Honestly."

"So friends?" he put his hand out for her to shake. She looked at it amusingly.

"Come 'ere! Friends." she said hugging him. Billie saw them hugging, and the jealousy was more than a twinge now, it was overwhelming. Why were they hugging anyway? They didn't even really like each other.

The rest of the night was spent boozing, laughing and dancing. Billie kept his eye on Whit the whole night but luckily no one seemed to notice. Towards the end of the night Connor came into the livingroom calling for Billie.

"What is it?" Billie asked

"Come see this" Conner said as they walked into the hall. There was Whit, sprawled on the stairs, sleeping.

"Right I better get her to go bed" Billie laughed.

"That's why I called you! She's off her face!"

Billie picked Whitney up off of the stairs, he was much stronger from army training, Whitney stirred.

"I'm being kidnapped!" she said drunkenly.

"You're not being kidnapped! I'm taking you to bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed, I want to stay in the party! More vodkaaaaa" she squealed

"No more vodka for you" he said carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He placed her carefully onto her bed getting the covers from the bottom and laying them over her. He stroked her hair and walked towards the door.

"Don't go! Cuddles!" Whitney slurred, almost like a little kid.

"Whit-" Billie laughed

"Cuddles!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright, cuddles" he said, taking his trainers off and getting in beside her. She rolled onto his chest and he put his arms round her.

"I've missed you" she mumbled sleepily

"I've missed you too" he whispered kissing her on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The party was still going on downstairs, and Conner was starting to wonder where Billie had got to, he went upstairs and opened the first door he came to, Whitney's room. There Conner saw Billie and Whitney both asleep cuddled in the same bed together. He ran down the stairs and called down.

"Oi boys come see this" Billie's mates as well as Fatboy, Mercy, Peter and Lauren all crowded around the entrance of the bedroom.

"Thought they were finished?" one of Billie's mates said

"So did I" Conner replied.

"Clearly not" Lauren said.

"Don't he have a girlfriend though" Peter asked.

"No, he ended it today, told me it just weren't working" Conner replied.

"You think he ended it cos of Whit?" Fatboy asked

"Maybe"

They all went back downstairs to the party.

"Where have you lot been?" Bianca asked.

"Watching the little love birds. Think they've missed eachother" Conner said

"What?"

"Billie and Whit"

"Their upstairs?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Go and see for yourself if you don't believe me"

"Oi mum come on" Bianca said.

"What?" Carol said.

"Hurry" Bianca hissed.

Bianca and Carol stood in the bedroom doorway.

"Aww they are cute" Bianca whispered.

"Mmmm..."

"Mum he loves her, I know you to don't always get along but they just can't stay away from eachother"

"Yeah I know"

"Just can't stay away" Bianca muttered to herself, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Whitney opened her eyes slowly, the bright light of morning stung them. Her head pounded and felt like a hammer was being hit into it. A hangover. She then noticed that her hand was moving, up and down, up and down. She then heard breathing beside her, her hand was moving in time with the breathing, that's when she realised her hand and head was laying on someone's chest. She immediately knew who it was, not because she remembered last night but because she knew that familiar smell. The smell she missed so much. It was Billie. She looked up at him, he was fast asleep. She then had to check beneath the covers. Okay, clothes were on, they didn't go further than sleeping. But why was he in the bed with her? She couldn't remember a thing. She got up and decided to have a shower to wake herself up.

After the shower she put her dressing gown on over her towel and went downstairs to get something to eat and some painkillers for her still pounding headache.

Bianca, Carol, Ricky and Pat were sat round the table when she walked in.

"Morning" Bianca said winking.

"What?" Whitney said

"You and Billie have a nice time last night?" she teased

"I would tell you if I could remember" Whitney said, sticking her tongue out.

"Everyone saw you two, you know" Ricky said

"What?"

"Yeah it was like a party gathering around your bedroom" Carol chipped in.

"That is creepy, why would you all do that?"

"Cos you both looked so cute!" Bianca said

"Shut up" Whitney laughed, taking two painkillers.

"Where is lover boy anyway?" Bianca asked, which made Pat laugh.

"Don't call him that! Nothing happened! And he's still asleep"

"In your bed yeah?" Bianca said teasingly and laughing.

"Yes, but still nothing happened" Whitney said taking some already buttered toast off of Bianca's plate.

"Whatever you say"

"Eurghh I cant deal with you lot, especially you" she said pointing at Bianca, and going to walk out back upstairs.

"Yeah that's right, go wake up lover boy with a kiss" Bianca laughed.

"Shut your face!" Whitney shouted from the stars.

Bianca laughed and Carol was shaking her head.

"What?" The redhead questioned.

"You do realise that's your brother"

"Yes! I'm just winding her up!"

Whitney walked into her bedroom, Billie was still asleep , she took off her dressing gown, so she was in her towel and sat at her dressing table, doing her makeup. Billie started to stir, making little grunting noises. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning" Whitney said.

"Morning" he replied sleepily.

"Do you remember what happened last night"

"Errr yeah" he said

"What? Cos I don't"

"You were really drunk and fell asleep on the stairs so I picked you up to take you to bed and you woke up saying that you wanted to go back to the party but I took you to bed. And then I was about to walk out and you were asking for cuddles"

"Oh god" She interrupted, embarrassed by her drunken behaviour

"You were quite insistent as well, so I gave you a cuddle and I musta fallen asleep too"

"I am so sorry"

"Don't be stupid, it's fine" he said

"You know the whole party came upstairs to get a look at us"

"Why?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea"

There was a short silence before Billie plucked up the courage to say what he wanted to.

"You said you missed me" This stopped Whitney completely from what she was doing.

"Did I?" she said

"Yeah"

"Well I-"

"I said I missed you too and I meant it"

Whitney looked at him, what exactly did he mean, he missed her? Does it mean he just misses her and wants to be proper mates or does he want something more?

"Whit I made the biggest mistake of my life dumping you, and I've made some big mistakes in my time"

Whitney sat there in shock, she'd wanted this to happen, she dreamt of this happening, but for not one second did she think it would happen. She'd rehearsed it in her head, over and over.

"What exactly are you saying Billie?"

"I want you back, I want us to try again"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But Billie you really did hurt me, you broke my heart, if I just come back to you, you could do it again"

"I would never ever, look at me, ever do that to you again. I was an idiot" he said looking into her eyes.

"But everytime you go away, I'm gonna turn into the paranoid, psyco girlfriend, scared that you're gonna come back and end it"

"I don't care, I will deal with the paranoid, psyco girlfriend, as long as that paranoid, psyco girlfriend is you"

She wanted to cry, she couldn't believe it, he wanted her back.

"Really?"

"Whit come here" he said getting of the bed and holding his hand out. She got up from her dressing table and took his hand, he turned her to face him, and pulled her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"I love you Whitney Dean"

"I love you too"

He smiled at her reply and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She recognised the familiar kiss and kissed him back. She pulled back, her forehead resting on his, noses touching. He started laughing.

"What?" she asked

"Whenever I see you nowadays your in a towel"

Whitney looked down realising, she still hadn't got changed from her shower. Billie pulled at it.

"Billie no!"

"Why not?" he smirked

"Because everyones downstairs" and as if by magic Bianca called up,

"Whit, we're all going to the cafe for a fry up, this toast ain't doing it for any of us"

"Alright" she shouted back. With that the front door slammed.

"You were saying" Billie smiled cheekily and tugged at the towel one last time, so it fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Billie played with Whitney's finger as she was laid on his chest. She couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy she wished that they could stay like that, in bed, forever. She sighed and sat up.

"We better get up and dressed before they get back" she said.

"Woah woah woah! Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want everyone to know about us just yet"

"Why?"

"Because we need some time where it's just us, no one can interfere. We've only just got back together, we just need to make sure that we both actually do want to be together again"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Billie said worriedly.

"No! I just thought that..." Whitney tailed off.

"What? That I was gonna have second thoughts? Whit that ain't gonna happen!"

Whitney looked at him, she believed him but was scared of losing him. Noticing her apprehension Billie said,

"Come here" pulling her down towards him and putting his arms round her. "I'm not gonna leave you"

"Well you are, you have to go back to the army." she corrected him.

"Not for a whole month, and when I do go back I get to come back some weekends if I'm up to speed with all my training, which I will be"

"A month?" she smiled.

"Yeah a month" he laughed

"Okay, but we're still getting up and dressed, I still don't want everyone to find out just yet" she replied.

"Fine" he said sulkily removing his hands from around her.

"Don't be like that!" she said. Billie crossed his arms.

"Billie, can I have a kiss?" she teased

"No"

"Fine then" she said looking around the bed for her clothes, she saw Billie's hoodie on the floor beside her, so put it on under the covers and got out of bed. The hoodie looked like a short dress on her. Billie stared at her, he knew what she was doing but he could see himself giving in to it.

"Can I have a kiss now?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Ughhh fine" He replied.

She leant down back onto the bed and kissed him, he pulled down the zip of the hoodie.

"No Billie" she warned.

"Cmon"

"No" she said standing her ground.

"You don't know what your missing"

"I think you'll find I do, and I'm sure I'll survive. Now get up!" she laughed.

Bianca and Carol walked into number 31, Pat had gone to the pub to see Peggy and Ricky went to work. Billie and Whitney were cuddled up on the sofa but quickly jumped to opposite sides when they heard the door slam.

"Oh he's up then, lover boy!" Bianca laughed.

"What?" Billie said confused.

"You two cuddled up in bed last night!" she replied

"Oh that, we were both drunk" he said

"Yeah sure"

"Bianca would you just drop it" Whitney said angrily, stomping upstairs.

"Ooooh why she getting her knickers in a twist I was only joking""

Carol stared at her and gave her a disapproving look.

"Well done sis" Billie said as he followed Whitney.

"I was only joking! God, you lot need to get a sense of humour"

Billie opened Whitney's door and saw her, sat on her bed smiling.

"Did you like my acting?" she asked laughing

"It was so good, I actually believed it!"

"Really? Well if we weren't back together and Bi kept winding me up about us I know I would switch so, I had to switch!"

"You're so clever" he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I know" she said returning the kiss.

The next day, Whitney walked down the stairs to find Bianca rummaging round in Billie's bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my god, you gave me an heart attack! Don't sneak up on people"

"What's that?" Whitney asked seeing that Bianca was clutching something.

"Nothing!" Bianca said quickly stuffing them into the bag.

"Bi"

"Are you sure you want to see?"

"Bianca! What is it?"

Bianca reluctantly handed Whitney the photograph she had been holding, it was scrunched up slightly. The picture was of Billie and a blonde girl in the army uniform, he was kissing her on the cheek. It was her. The girl he'd left her for.

"Whit, i'm sorry, I didn't want you to see" Bianca said as she saw the hurt in Whitney's eyes.

"What? No no, don't be silly, I'm fine!" she said pulling herself together. She was with Billie now, he'd chosen her in the end.

"Are you sure?"

"Course"

"Look I know you think you ain't gonna find no one else, but you will...a Ricky!" she reassured her stepdaughter.

"Right, and if Ricky's so great why do you tell him he's useless all the time?"

"Cos he is" Bianca laughed. Whitney laughed too.

"Listen I've been putting up with Ricky for 15 years and he drives me mad! But I know when I need him, he'll be there, always" Bianca said.

Whitney thought about what her stepmum was saying. Would Billie be there for her always? No matter what? He'd chosen another girl before, he could do it again. He promised he never would but he also promised that she was the only girl for him the first time round. The fact was Billie wasn't reliable but he was the love of her life. Was love enough though?

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, fresh air" Whitney said

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I told you Bi, I'm fine! You need to stop worrying!" she said walking out of number 31, wondering whether her and Billie really had a future.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello beautiful, come here often?" Whitney heard behind her as she was on the swing in the playground. She turned around seeing Billie grinning at her. She smiled weakly back at him.

"Hey what's up?" he said.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she dismissed.

"No you ain't"

"Just leave it Billie!" she snapped.

"Woah! What have I done?"

"Nothing" she whispered.

"I've obviously done something!"

She felt for the scrunched up picture in her pocket, and threw it at him. He caught it, looking confusingly at her. He looked down at him and the blonde girl and sighed.

"Oh whit, you know there ain't anything going on between me and her anymore! I chose you!"

"What am I supposed to feel grateful for that or something? Well thank you Billie! Thank you for coming into my life, thank you for making me fall in love with you, thank you for making me go through all that crap with your balham gang, thank you for joining the army, thank you for making me wait 2 months for you to come home only for you to come back and dump me for some other girl, thank you for breaking my heart so bad I thought I could never cope again, thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed.

"I never meant it like that Whit! I mean I don't want her, I want you, I was an idiot for hurting you!"

"Yeah you were, do you know what Billie, I don't think this is gonna work"

"What?"

"I just can't trust you, it's over. I'm done"

"Whit! What are you talking about? Where has all this come from? I love you!"

"I said its over" she said, tears spilling down her cheeks and running back towards the house.

She was laid on her bed, crying, for what seemed like hours before there was a knock a her door. She walked over to her mirror, cleaning the smears of mascara from her cheeks and trying to clear the red blotches from her face. She walked over to her door and opened it, it was Billie. She didn't say anything just walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Whit? Where on earth has this come from?" Billie asked.

"Bianca found the photo, I weren't too bothered at first but then she kept talking about how I would find someone else, someone like Ricky, someone that I could trust, that would always be there for me no matter what"

"And you don't think I'd be there for you no matter what?" he said more angrily.

Whitney simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you mental? I would do anything for you! I'd take a bullet for you!" he shouted.

She couldn't look at him, she just felt more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You mean the world to me! How could you ever question that?" he continued.

"You left me once..."

"I thought we've been through this! I made a huge mistake and I hurt you and I'm so so sorry, but I would never do it again, I love you!"

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Well then what are we doing here? Why are we putting ourselves through this?" he said leaning down and wiping her tears.

"I'm scared"

"It's just me and you, Whit. You don't have anything to be scared of! I'm here" he said sitting beside her, and holding her.

"You said you'd never marry me" she said

"What?" he replied

"When you broke up with me, you said that I wanted marriage and kids and you couldn't give that to me. And it's true, I do want marriage and kids eventually, so if you don't want that you should walk away now"

"Are you deliberately trying to find reasons for us to split? Course I wanna marry you and have kids with you, I couldn't with any other girl!" he protested.

"How?" she questioned

"What?"

"Your in the army, how are we ever gonna have kids?"

"What you don't think guys in the army have kids?"

"Yeah but I ain't prepared to do it on my own"

"You wouldn't be on your own!"

"Yes I would! You have to be away in the army for sometimes years at a time! You'd probably miss the birth, and if not loads of the baby's life!" she shouted

"What, so you want me to leave the army?"

"I never said that" she said quietly

"But you do want me to don't you? And I'd do it, I'd do it for you. I joined before to make uncle Jack proud of me, he is now, we've settled our differences, if I told him the circumstances I'm sure he'd understand"

"But it's your job, you love doing it"

"Yeah but I love you more"

"Everyone would hate me, you can't"

"Who cares what people think?"

"Me! I care Billie. No your staying in the army. We just have to be strong, get through it together, get round it somehow" she said.

"So you do wanna be with me? It ain't over?"

"No, it ain't over but we need to talk it through, cos I miss you already and your still here!"

She said.

"Babe" he said hugging her tightly.

"We can do this can't we?"

"Course we can" he said, hugging her tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

(I've backtracked a little in the real eastenders eps because Billie's birthday happened after janine and Ryan's wedding but I wanted to include it)

It was a few weeks later and everyone knew that Whitney and Billie were back together, everyone was pleased for them, even Carol, but that was probably because she knew that Billie would be coming back from the army every chance he could to see Whitney, which meant she could see her son as well.

It was the night of Janine's hen do and Ryan's stag. Whitney walked downstairs ready for the do, Bianca was stood at the bottom.

"Why are we even going? We don't like her!" Bianca asked.

"Because she's marrying my brother! We have to go, besides you can't say you don't like her, she's Ricky's sister!"

"I just did!"

"It's a free bar!" Whitney said convincingly

"Oh yeah! Okay we're going! Cmon mum are you ready yet?" Bianca said.

"Yes yes I'm coming" Carol called.

Whitney walked through to the living room.

"Right we're off" she said to Billie, who was sat on the sofa next to Ricky.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks. Be nice to my brother, no tying him up to lamp posts!"

"Babe, it's a stag, I ain't making any promises!"

"Fine, just don't sleep with any strippers!"

"What?"

"I mean it! No sleeping or touching any strippers!"

"I'm going on your brothers stag do! I ain't gonna sleep with any strippers"

"Fine, make sure you keep your phone on you, so I can call you if I need to" she said.

"Okay, but if I don't answer it's probably cos I'm sleeping with a stripper"

"Billie!"

"I'm joking!" he laughed.

"Cmon Whit lets go!" Bianca said.

"Right, see you later" she said kissing Billie and following Bianca and Carol out the door.

At R&R, Bianca, Carol, Whitney, Kim, Denise, Heather and Shirley were sat round one of the tables drinking and joking, when they saw Pat and Janine talking to Ronnie in the doorway.

"Oh so she turned up then" Carol said.

"Probably just to ruin everyone's night" Bianca retorted.

"Oh come on Bi, she ain't that bad!" Whitney said.

"C'mon then, fill me in, why don't no one like her?" Kim said lowering her voice.

"Take no notice, it's a pantomime, everyone needs a villain to boo" replied Shirley.

"But what makes her the villain?" Kim asked.

"She's dangerous, bothers some people" Shirley answered.

"Don't seem to bother you" Kim said

"I've met a lot of Janine's in my life, they soon find out if they bite me, my bites deeper" Shirley said menacingly. Heather giggled at her best friends words. Kim raised her eyebrows and said "So...what's the plan girls? Get leg less and pull one of them fellas over there?"

"Well you can count me outta that" Denise said.

"Yeah me and all" Bianca said "I'm married, she's taken by my brother and too young" she continued pointing at Whitney "and she's too..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Carol warned seeing her daughter pointing towards her. Bianca and Whitney burst out laughing.

"Right well we've shown our faces, we'll have a couple of drinks then we'll make our excuses" Carol continued.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Besides, I'm here for Pat not Janine" Denise agreed.

"Yeah, same here and the fact that she has put a couple hundred quid behind the bar" Bianca said.

"What we doing sitting here? We should be drinking c'mon" Kim said.

"Weheyyyy" all the girls whooped.

Pat and Janine finally made their way over.

"Here we are. Well this is nice isn't it?" Pat smiled.

There was an almost deafening silence among the girls, and Janine smiled and waved sarcastically.

At the pub...

"Look boys you don't have to do this, I can pretend to Pat that we had a great night" Ryan said.

"Oh right don't you wanna have a drink with us?" he said looking to Billie then back at Ryan.

"Nah its not that, but it's not like we're mates is it?"

"Well no, but it's your stag night innit" Billie said.

"Yeah but if I wanted a stag night, don't you think I woulda organised one myself?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, but when Pat suggested it I thought yeah why not, get to know my new brother-in-law but it's fine. We'll just go and watch a bit of telly cos Dots got the kids" Ricky said walking off.

"Boys wait! Forget I said that, we'll have a drink, celebrate my last night of freedom. Tell you what, we'll go the whole hog, get completely bladdered, and you can tie me to a lamp post or whack me on the last train to Glasgow alright" Ryan said.

"Forget the lamp post mate, been strictly warned off that one by Whit" Billie laughed.

"Really? She's my little sister, anyone woulda thought she was my mum!" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah she likes to mother people" Billie replied.

"Yep, that's my sister for you. Right what we getting? Pints?"

"Yeah" Ricky and Billie both replied.

"Right, three pints please Trace"

Back at R&R...

"Un, Deux, Trois" Kim counted as all the girls downed a shot each. They all winced.

"Now come on, he's gotta be good ain't he, why else would she be marrying him?" Kim said.

"Oi Oi Oi. She's marrying her brother" Bianca said seeing Whitney's disgusted face.

"Oh put your hands over your ears. C'mon Janice, share with the group" Kim said getting Janine's name wrong as usual.

"Actually, he's amazing. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he's very unselfish" Janine said.

"Yeah I don't wanna hear this!" Whitney protested

"Yeah well go toilet then. How unselfish?" Bianca asked inquisitively.

"Well, you know how most men are...well you know, running a race, warm up stretches as quick as they can then sprint to the finish, well Ryan he paces himself and when he reaches the finish line he makes sure its always a photo finish" Janine said winking.

"What every time?" Carol said.

"Yep"

"I've heard of men like that, never been with one though" Kim said.

"Yeah we'll it's not everything though" Bianca insisted.

"Speaks the married woman, of course it isn't, who needs slap and tickle in the bedroom when you can have cuddles and a hot water bottle!" Kim laughed.

Whitney looked at Bianca making sure she was okay, she seemed a bit upset, but okay.

"Yeah whatever" Bianca replied.

"What about you then" Kim asked Whitney.

"What?"

"I've seen your hunky man, in the army ain't he? Does he wear the uniform in the bedroom?" Kim giggled.

"Oi thats my son!" Carol exclaimed.

"Yeah, and my brother!" Bianca said.

"Yet it was okay, when we were talking about my brother? You were saying Kim? Oh yeah the uniform, yeah sometimes" Whitney laughed.

"Whit! I don't wanna hear this!" Bianca protested.

"Go to the toilet then" she said imitating Bianca.

"Come on then don't leave us hanging, Whit" Kim said excitedly.

"Billie? Yeah he's good, really really good" Whitney winked, bursting with laughter at Carol and Bianca's disgust.

"Has he ever done that thing where he's in the uniform and lifts you up? Like in the movies?That is so romantic" Heather exclaimed.

"Oh yeah Hev, been there done that" Whitney said enjoying every second of winding Bianca and Carol up.

"He is hot!" Kim admitted.

"Oi hands off, he's mine" Whitney joked.

"That's my baby, my little boy" Carol said, clearly disturbed by what she was hearing.

"Hate to break it to you Carol, but he's no little boy, he knows exactly what he's doing" Whitney laughed.

All the girls squealed with laughter, all except Bianca and Carol, that is.

Back at the Vic...

"...so she weighed the lid down with the bricks and that was the end of Tommy the hamster" Ricky said laughing with Ryan and Billie drunkenly . "I tell you the next year I-"

"Oh Ricky, no more!" Ryan exclaimed. Holding up a shot with Billie and Ricky and downing it in one.

"Alright boys" Tracy said taking their glasses.

"Alright Trace" Ricky said, clearly drunk, making Ryan and Billie laugh.

Back at R&R...

A stripper had arrived and Kim was dancing with the hunky male suggestively. Throwing his top to the girls. They all laughed.

"Look at Heather's face" Denise laughed at her gawping at the male stripper.

"She's confused, the only bloke she's seen naked is Darren Miller!" Shirley laughed. Whitney, Denise and Carol looked disgusted by that prospect.

"No, Darren's not the only one I've seen more! Ooooh you coming my way" Heather said, as the stripper walked near her.

"Sorry love. You'll have to wait your turn" he replied.

"He's heading your way pat!" Carol squealed as the stripper took Pat by the hand.

"Only cos she paid for him" Peggy remarked jokingly. As she, Sam and Roxy had joined the girls.

"You know what to do with a fella, do you Pat?" Whitney laughed.

"Cheeky mare!" Pat exclaimed.

"When I say, you yank yeah" the stripper said put Pat's hands towards his boxers.

"It's been a few years since you heard that from a fella innit?" Peggy laughed.

"Yeah, and he was married to you at the time" Pat replied cheekily.

"Ooohhh" Peggy said as the girls laughed. Pat pulled the boxers off and all the girls screamed.

At the Vic...

"This is good innit? Us all having a drink" Ricky said.

"Well that's what brother-in-laws do. And if you think about it we are all brother-in-laws, I go out with Ricky's sister, Ricky you go out with Billie's sister and Bill you go out with mine" Ryan said.

"Oh yeah!" Billie laughed drunkenly.

"Listen, at Christmas will you two help me do the washing up?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah!" Billie said.

"Yeah?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah, I'd be honoured mate" Ryan said. "Here's to Christmas" raising his glass.

"To Christmas" Ricky and Billie replied.

...Some time later...

"You wanna know something?" Ricky slurred.

"What?" Ryan asked

"Your my mate"

"Am I?"

"Yeah and mine!" Billie joined in.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"I've never had a mate before" Ryan said drunkenly.

"Well you got 2 now, mate" Ricky replied.

"Well thanks mate"

"It's alright, look come here both of you" Ricky slurred holding his arms out.

"What you want a cuddle?" Ryan said as he and Billie joined Ricky in a drunken group hug.

At R&R

"Yeah I'd love it, all laid out on a plate for me" Carol said in mid conversation.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, I wanna go home" Heather said.

"Yeah well we'll come with ya unless your putting another few quid behind the bar, are you nan?" Bianca asked Pat.

"No I'm flamin well not, what's wrong with all you lot? All you do is think about yourself, this night was supposed to be for Janine" Pat replied.

"Yeah like Janine thinks of anyone but herself"

"Ughhhhh change the record! I don't know why any of you came unless Pat paid you!"

Janine yelled.

"No love, your the only one that does anything for money" Shirley laughed.

"No no, your in love with a crackhead" Janine said pointing at Shirley "and your the one that's got husbands buried all over the square" she said pointing at Denise "oh and we got princess Fiona here who was so desperate she jumped on a 12 year old" she said turning to Heather.

"Miow" Bianca said making a claw gesture.

"Thats it! The party is over, now get out the lot of ya, go on scram!" Pat screamed as Janine went and sat at the bar. All the girls exited one by one passing Janine.

Carol passed her, Whitney passed and said tipsily "why?" , Bianca pushed her stepdaughter towards the door and scowled at Janine, Shirley passed holding Heathers hand and said "You know what? I pity Ryan, I wouldn't wish you on a rabid dog, but I hope he gets the sense to kick you into touch before the ink dries on the register" , a drunken Kim passed Janine and said "Your alright you" before Denise shouted for her to come along, before Pat finally said "Satisfied?" and walked towards the exit of the pub.

Outside in the square...

"Oi boys, I'm getting married!" Ryan screamed standing on Arthur's bench. "Yeah to my mates sexy, gorgeous sisterrrr" he continued. As the boys laughed.

"Listen boys boys, I've had a great night, the best stag night ever! No I haven't, no I haven't it's not it's not, cos I still got my clothes on haven't I?" Ryan slurred

"What?" Billie laughed.

"Yeah cos when it's your stag do you have to take all your clothes off and get naked don't ya?" Ryan shouted.

"Waheyyyyy" the other two shouted as Ryan took his shirt off.

"I'm getting married and I'm getting naked!" Ryan screamed.

"Do you mind people are trying to sleep in here" Dot exclaimed from her doorway in her dressing gown and hair net.

"Hey Dot, do you want me to take the boxers off darlin?" Ryan shouted

"Certainly not! Put all of your clothes back on! I tell you this square's going downhill this year" Dot exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever, there coming off!" Ryan replied.

"Oh no no! Not on Arthur's seat!"

The boys laughed uncontrollably and Dot gave up and went inside. Ricky picked up Ryan's clothes as he ran threw the square naked, and Billie at this point was crying with laughter.

"Oh my god! Is that my brother?" Whitney's voice came from the entrance of the square, followed by Bianca and Carol.

"Is that Ricky running after him?" Bianca exclaimed.

Billie saw his girlfriend, his sister and his mum watching the two drunk men, Ricky managed to get Ryan to put his boxers on and the two guys walked towards them. Billie also stumbled towards the women.

"Whit! Look it's my Whit! My beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, amazing girlfriend! God I love you!" Billie slurred and hugged Whitney.

"Woah woah, you are very drunk!" Whitney said.

"They all are!" Carol said.

"Right, 'ome all of you" Bianca said.

"No! I don't wanna" Billie moaned.

"Tough" Whitney replied.

"Oh look that's my sister! My little sister, love you sis!" Ryan slurred.

"Yeah I know, love you too Ry, now cmon we're going to mine, let's go"

After a massive struggle, Whitney, Bianca and Carol managed to get the three men home. Whitney got Ryan to lay down on the sofa, by the time she'd got blankets for him, he'd fallen asleep. She covered him over and went up to bed where Billie was, he was in bed but not asleep yet. She climbed into bed next to him.

"Baby, I love you" he said and started kissing her neck.

"No Billie! You stink like an old brewery! Just go to sleep!"

"Ohhhh" he complained, but within minutes he was fast asleep. Whitney kissed him on the forehead, turned around and fell asleep.


End file.
